Various containers have been developed for storing and/or transporting waste or other materials. Such containers may be made from molded polymer or other similar materials, and commonly include a cover to prevent accumulation of water and to retain the waste material in the container. Such containers may include two or more wheels at the lower portion of the container to facilitate movement of the container. Waste containers may be subjected to substantial loads when heavy objects are placed in the container, and known containers typically have a steel axle to support the load. However, because such containers are commonly left outdoors for extended lengths of time, corrosion of the steel axles occurs. Furthermore, such axles also add weight to the container, making the container difficult to handle. Accordingly, an axle alleviating the above problems was desired.